


失误

by liaojun



Series: 对佩德罗充满想法 [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: GB, Multi, 暴力性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun
Summary: 1.豹女x马克斯韦尔·劳德，ooc的pwp，GB2.《哥谭》雷霄奥古x劳德 拉郎前提劳德获得力量刚把公司盘活就被雷霄奥古控制成下属，所以没一下把事情搞大
Relationships: Barbara Minerva/Maxwell Lord
Series: 对佩德罗充满想法 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083860
Kudos: 1





	失误

这次的酒会再见到密涅瓦博士是个意外。

包裹着兽皮花纹礼服里的女人，视线紧锁在人群中的他身上，闪过搭讪的男男女女和其他家伙往他的位置接近，令劳德一阵不自在。他熟练地告别刚跟他调笑的贵妇人们，迎向这个来势汹汹的一夜情对象。

这位博物馆研究员不像劳德拿走本就该属于他的黄水晶那天慌乱不自在，用傻笑掩盖紧张，变得从容多了，毫不意外她之前也偷偷许了愿。

女人踩着花哨且鞋跟高的过分的鞋哒哒哒径直向劳德走来，吵得他刚勉强被酒精缓解一点，略微胀痛的头更疼了。

密涅瓦凑到耳畔低声说她发觉了石头的秘密，“是我把它借给你的”女人强调着。

不，那是我久经辗转拿仅剩资金搞到手的，要不是那几个不知道从哪得到消息的抢劫犯碍事，劳德想。没有那个小插曲就不会有这愚蠢的一夜情，更不会落到被一个博物馆书呆子威胁的境地。

劳德本能想干脆抓过一个人，诱骗他许愿借机甩掉这个麻烦，可他那个鬼魅般可怖又无所不知的合伙人命令他收敛计划外一切慷慨送上愿望的行为。

没到万全把握，劳德不打算再惹恼更大的那个麻烦。对，他不想。

“我们会是很好的合作伙伴”大脑权衡利弊思考对策完毕的劳德结束那些他能脱口而出的套话寒暄，告诉她。他拽起女人一起回到了整饰一新的办公室，刚进玻璃门，女人用大得离谱的力气一把让劳德陷在了沙发里。

“这次我会主导一切。”她的语气听起来像个正在舔舐尖牙的猎食者，而劳德成了她抓下的猎物。

为什么这些人现在还会视他为弱小无助的猎物，比鹰爪下的兔子还不如！但多年摸爬滚打总结出来的经验和理智告诉劳德，现在惹恼她绝对不会有什么好下场。

“密涅瓦女士，这次我们可以不着急，嗯，请别咬我。”

”芭芭拉，直接叫我芭芭拉，别用什么敬称。”

密涅瓦从劳德模糊了跟下巴界线的柔软脖子上挪开嘴提醒道，上面被她的嘴唇和牙齿短时间内搞出了不少红痕牙印。她看起来兴奋极了，非常满意猎物的口感。

“上次我没来得及做这个。”女人愉快地补充。

劳德不由打了一个冷颤，酒全醒了。

”好的，芭芭拉，那你想再来点香槟吗，我这有不错的。”

答案显然是不要，女人趁他提议去拿之前堵住了伶牙俐齿的嘴。不似她不轻不重撕咬脖子的力道，捕捉着男人本能逃避的舌头。

前书呆子女博士根本不会接吻，现在更是毫无章法的只顾抓兔子般纠缠。双手掐紧劳德的大臂两侧，隔着西装都担心指甲会不会抠到他肉里，半点不给他闪躲的机会，呼吸在零节奏的亲吻下愈加困难。

轻度缺氧前劳德壮起胆子推了推密涅瓦的胸口，他不知道自己力气是不是用大了，女人倒是挪开了嘴，给了他喘息的机会。

只不过那之前一口咬破了他的下嘴唇。

接下来可能不止被这疯婆娘咬破嘴唇了，劳德抿了一下渗出的血丝。他一边调整呼吸，一边识相地自己扯掉被拽的差不多的领带，把这件还想要的西装外套放在一边。

他一定因酒精和缺氧造成脸颊涨红，主动脱衣服比起从容不迫，更像或羞怯或主动诱惑床伴的那些人，该死的，为什么会这样！

没劳德的手指挪到西装背心的扣子，女人已经等不及了。

“我会比你选择我的那天，更让我们尽兴。”伴随她话音的是西装扣子们绷飞，撞在架子上某个收藏品还是别的什么地方的清脆叮当声。

tbc.


End file.
